shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chopper vs. Avalo Pizarro (Black Leg Sanji)
Fight Prediction Created By Black Leg Sanji Blackbeard Island-Pizarro Playground *Chopper:*walks around a jungle area*there are so many trees here. I wonder which on of those weird looking guys I'll have to fight.*stops and prays*Dont let him be scary. *Avalo Pizarro:*stands behind him*Yeah, would suck big time. *Chopper:*gasps and looks back* *Avalo Pizarro:*grins while bareing fangs*Hi there new meat, nya. *Chopper:*jumps away from him and turns into his heavy point* *Avalo Pizarro:*grins*ooohh, so your a zoan type. *Chopper:yeah, what about it? *Avalo Pizarro:You'll see soon enough,nya. *Chopper:*charges at him*It won't last that long! *Avalo Pizarro:*chuckles and punches at his head* *Chopper:grabs his fist and throws him at a tree* *Avalo Pizarro:*crashes through a tree and it falls on him* *Chopper:*glares*is he weak maybe? *Avalo Pizarro:* moves the tree of him and he shoots at chopper with his machine gun gauntlets* *Chopper:*quickly runs away from the gunfire and jumps up onto a tree branch* *Avalo Pizarro:*appears next to chopper on the branch and punches at his head*nya!! *Chopper:*looks at him with a shocked expression and thinks*he's fast! *Avalo Pizarro:*punches chopper in the face* *Chopper:*is sent flying through 3 trees and to an open area* *Chopper:*gets up and rubs his head*ow that hurt alot. *Avalo Pizarro:*jumps to the scene*and the pain keeps on coming,nya!! *Chopper:crap already? *Chopper/Pizarro:*see a wall explode from a nearby building* *Vasco Shot:*comes on the scene*oi Avalo, don't butt in on my fight. *Chopper:*freaks out*Anouther one! Where's Franky?! *Franky:*breaks out on the other side and he looks at Shot*Don't worry Chopper, I'll fight my fight! *Avalo Pizarro:*shoots at chopper again*Mecha Sabre *Chopper:*takes rumble ball*RUMBLE!! *Chopper:*goes into his jumping point and evades*Jumping Point *Avalo Pizarro:*looks at him*cool jump,nya. *Chopper:*lands and he runs at him in his arm point*Koutei:.... *Avalo Pizarro:*runs at him head on* *Chopper:Rosero Miche- *Avalo Pizarro:*grabs onto both his hooves before he does his move*gotcha,nya. *Chopper:*gasps* *Chopper:*is punched in the gut and coughs blood*gah! *Avalo Pizarro:*grabs his head and slams it into the earth*Nya!! *Chopper:*is picked up and then kicked into a wall* *Avalo Pizarro:*stands above him*just give up and let me eat you. Cat-Cat... *Chopper:*looks at him transform into a huge sabertooth lion*?! *Avalo Pizarro:*snarls*Model: Sabertooth Lion! *Chopper:*gets up*sorry, but I can't become your meal. Monster Point *Avalo Pizarro:*watches as chopper grows even taller than him and looks at him with killer entent in his eyes*the hell is that, Nya? *Chopper:*roars and punches at Avalo* *Avalo Pizarro:*runs out of the way and jumps on the rooftop* *Chopper:*quickly notices him and he punches him down* *Avalo Pizarro:*crashes through the ceiling and lands inbetween Franky and Vasco Shot* *Vasco Shot:Damn it, I told you not to butt in! *Chopper:*crashes through and grabs Avalo* *Avalo Pizarro:*is thrown through the gardens*gaahh!! *Chopper/Pizarro:*roar at each other* *Avalo Pizarro:*leaps at chopper and bites into his shoulder* *Chopper:*falls back outside*rawwrr!! *Chopper:*grabs hold of him and slams him down* *Avalo Pizarro:*turns into his hybrid form and he jumps up to chopper to punch him in the chest*Nya!!! *Chopper:*coughs blood from the attack* *Chopper:*punches him down to the ground and then kicks him back into the gardens* *Avalo Pizarro:*lands next to Vasco Shot* *Chopper:*talks in a slow demonic voice*Jumping...Point *Chopper:*goes into his jumping point and he appears on a treebranch above Franky* *Franky:*looks at him*Chopper! Did you control that monstrous form? *Chopper:*smiles*I sure did, but keep your eyes open. They're far from defeated. *Franky:*notices they are gone*where did...Chopper watch out!! *Avalo Pizarro:*attacks chopper into his animal form* *Chopper:*jumps away through the trees* *Avalo Pizarro:*turns hybrid and follows* *Chopper:*is shot in the back by his machine guns* *Avalo Pizarro:*watches as he falls to the ground* *Avalo Pizarro:*jumps from branch and lands on his back* *Chopper:*coughs blood*AAHH!! *Avalo Pizarro:*picks him up and throws him through a window* *Chopper:*lands outside and gets up in pain* *Avalo Pizarro:*looks serious for the first time*this is the end,nya. *Chopper:*goes into arm point*your right, it is the end. *positions his hooves*Koutei:.... *Avalo Pizarro:*lunges at him and swipes his claws at him*DIE!!! *Chopper:*lunges at the same time and swipes his hooves at him*Rosero Nida *Chopper/Avalo:*stand with their back turned* *Chopper:huge claw marks emit blood from choppers chest and he falls to a knee*gah!!! *Avalo Pizarro:damn...*everything from the neck down is glowing it pink hoof marks as he coughs up blood*i lost, nya. *Avalo Pizarro:*falls down* *Chopper:*turns into his brain point*well i used up my 10 minutes *Chopper:*raises his hooves up high*ROOAR!! I WON LUFFY!!! END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction